The White Flower And The Silver Fox
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Lily Luna PotterandScorpius Malfoy tolerate each other and it takes almost a year to get them to admit their feelings to themselves but when Scorpius already has a girlfriend and she is none other then Rose Weasley,Lily's cousin.Not to mention the Malfoys hates the Potters for starting the second wizarding war. Will they get to together if so many variables are pushing them apart?
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

"Sweetie! Over here!" Rose Weasley yells. I blush at her nickname then I turn around and see Rose with her head sticking out of a compartment. I run over to her gratefully. I would have sat with my two friends but they were with the rest of the prefects, getting a lecture from the Heads.

"Thanks." I say, walk in and sit down. I look across and see a boy with white-blonde hair and silver eyes. I look at Rose and with cock my head lightly in his direction. She nods excitedly.

"So you are the famous Scorpius Malfoy. Rosie has been talking about you all summer." I laugh and Rose turns red at her nickname.

"Great to meet you...er... I dont know. Sorry, who are you?" Scorpius asks, looking childishly confused for a sixteen year old. I probably looked even more like a child. My features hadn't changed much from when I was six, even with the age being nine years apart. Fifth year.

"Well. Let's just say, that's for you to end up finding out." I purse my lips, trying not to laugh at his confusement.

"And before you ask, i'm not in Ravenclaw." I whisper, leaning over and Rose laughs at how I treat him.

"Why would I care if you are in that house or not?" Scorpius leans back and drapes an arm around Rose. She giggles and leans into him.

"You have to narrow my house down to eventually get my name. Guess my house." I cross my arms, leaning back and bumping my head against the headrest.

Scorpius blinks. "You seem smart. Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw?" I shake my head. "Hufflepuff? You could be secretly nice." He tries again and I grin.

"I think I might know who you are. Ginger Barnes. Year five?" He smiles winningly.

Ginger is my best friend and we look a bit alike except for the fact that she doesn't look like a child anymore. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"I was right." Scorpius's fist pumps the air and Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"No. I just said that I would go with that. I know Ginger but im definitely not her." I glance at Rose who is silently laughing into his black robes.

"Tell me. I need to call you something." Scorpius pleads.

"Call me...uh...," I run flower names in my head, "Flower. Just call me Flower."

"Fine... FLOWER." Scorpius says loudly but I dont flinch. I just continue looking at him with the same intensity.

"Since, at this moment, i am obsessed with romance novels, tell me everything about your relationship." I say and Rose starts gushing.

They met through Albus and they hated each other for a while then all of a sudden, they liked each other. Then they went to Hogsmeade last year and then they got together and bam. A Rose and Scorpius relationship.

I catch Scorpius's annoyed expression at a few moments and how Rose is very close to him but almost like she is pushing it. Something was happening with the couple.

"Okay. How about now?" I interrupt Rose who suddenly looks nervous. Rose? Nervous? No. Never happened before. She was supposedly much smarter than me but we never had a geek-off or anything.

"Its good." She says simply. Good. Two words for now and fifteen minutes filled with two points that would be finished in five about then.

"Right. Okay." I respond and then the silence engulfs us as Ginger Barnes and Dominique Weasley walk through.

"Hey. Whats happening" Dom asks.

"Scorpius is trying to guess my name." I laugh gleefully.

Dom and Ginger snicker and Scorpius glares at them. Rose whispers something in his ear and he is out of the compartment faster than I could say 'Magic'.

"Time to change, my dears. By the way, Lily. Good thinking. Not telling him your name." Rose whispers.

I nod and the rest of us change. Everyone but me in the robe with the Gryffindor lion encrusted. I have the emerald snake.

**This won't be a very long story. Just around five chapters or so. I have had this stuck in my head for such a long time and just got around to writing it. I really like Lily Luna and Scorpius pairings. I have no idea what made me think that Scorpius is like a fox but probably is the sly and cunning part from what everyone thought Scorpius is or really is. I just prefer him being a nice Slytherin. I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**~November~**


	2. Chapter 2- The Start Of Unity

It was November and Scorpius was still guessing my name. He didn't even know my last name despite his best efforts.

The only thing he knew was my house because he had seen me in the common room a month ago.

"Lily." Ginger prods me with her finger.

My head snapps up. "Huh?"

"Are you going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Dom asks, flipping her almost silver hair over her shoulder. Damn those awsome Veela genes.

"James thinks I should. Albus doesn't." I respond.

"Albus doesn't want you to cause then our team will lose." Ginger looks up from her charms homework.

"I know. I will try out. Scorpius might end up knowing my name though. He's on the team." I muse and Dom grins.

"You know that I can tell the teensiest crush from a mile away." Dom looks at me.

"I know. You told me in our second year." I say.

"SHE IS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Ginger yells at me. A couple people from the Gryffindor common room look at us then look away.

"Me? I don't like anyone." I say. I'm pretty sure that's true.

"Liar." Dom replies.

"Not."

"Are too."

"Are not"

"Oh, sweet Merlin. Shut up!" A voice interrupts and I see Rose standing behind us with her hand trying to comb her hair itself.

Ginger moans.

"What are you arguing about anyway?" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Quidditch." I quickly reply and Dom nods.

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"I am going to try out for Slytherin team." I tell her.

"That's great. The team might actually have a chance now." Rose says. That, I find, is really offensive to my house.

"Hey. Not nice." I scrunch up my nose.

I humphed as she didn't reply.

"I'm going to bed." Ginger announces as she packs up her notebooks and slips them into her bag.

I stand up. "Yeah. I have to go back to my common room."

I wave goodbye as I walk out of the Gryffindor common room and into the Slytherin one in the dungeons.

It was empty but there was one familiar head sitting by the fire.

I walked closer and sat down on the other person side.

"Hey, Flower." the boy says softly.

I want to tell him my name but instead I just say, "what's wrong, Scorpius?"

"My dad." Scorpius mutters as he gathers his knees to himself.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"He...he..." Scorpius trails off and drops his head onto his knees. He starts shaking and I know he's crying.

I scoot closer and side-hug him as he cries.

After a while, his cries turn into rackety breaths. Eventually, he lifts his head and his silver eyes have red rims from crying.

"Sorry. I didn't want you to see me this way." Scorpius breathes.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"My dad. He was in a car crash. And in a coma." Scorpius whispers hoarsely.

"Oh, Scorpius. I am so sorry." I realize my arm is still around his shoulder and I pull it back instantly.

Then I look up and see his face mere centimeters away from mine. I look into his silver eyes and he leans a tiny bit closer.

Half of my brain was telling me to close the space between us but the other side was yelling to me about Rose and how she would feel.

I fall on my back and crawl backwards.

"I'm sorry. I cant do this." I say and I run into my dorm room.

I don't sleep that night. I lay awake thinking about what Dom had said. Maybe she was right.

**Chapter two is up. As you see, I needed a nice Scorpius. I still like Lily a lot. The moment I am writing these words (not the moment I post them) I should be sleeping and i'm exhausted but i'm writing. I'm writing for whoever might read this. Please read and review it.**

**~November~**


	3. Chapter 3- The Truth Breaks

The Truth Breaks The White Flower And The Silver Fox

Its Saturday, no school and already February and my birthday is coming up in a week.

Scorpius still doesn't know my name but I haven't spoken to him except for small talk since that night in November.

I knew from Rose that his father was still in a coma and didn't show any sign of improvement.

"Hey, Lils. You okay?" Ginger asks. I knew she only said my name because Scorpius wasn't there. Luckily, I didn't have any classes with Scorpius or older students in general.

I would do everything I could to avoid him so I could stay away and try work out what was happening.

Ginger asks again and I nod slowly. Of course, I wasn't. I was trying to be though.

My thoughts were filled with either Scorpius or Rose and Scorpius.

"Fine. What do you want for your birthday?" Ginger huffs, slightly annoyed with my non-verbal answer.

"I dunno." I mumble. I kind of do. I really want the new Lightning 3000 but I wouldn't say that out loud. I was really glad about getting in on the Slytherin team and I had found out that Scorpius wasn't actually the team captain but he was the Beater. I played Seeker for Demain's team which was Slytherin.

Demain was one of those people who I didn't like for many reasons.

"Ginge? I'm going to practice on the field." I tell her quietly and she waves me off. "Sure, go do that. Bye."

I walk with my hands in my large pockets toward the field. I take out my elm wand and mutter "Acio Firebolt"

I took about a minute and the broom was there, waiting for me acknowledge it and fly.

Dad always thought that if they were older, they were more reliable, so I got his old Firebolt. It's ancient almost. 30 years old. Since Dad's godfather, Sirius, got him the broom in his third year.

I climb on the broom and push off the ground.

"WHEEEEE!" I squeal and fly around for a while.

"Flower! Come down a moment." A voice says and my broom freezes in the air. Scorpius. I look down and see him shading his eyes from the cold day's bright sun.

I moan and swoop down to land on the ground. "Wassup?" I jump off my broom and hold it.

"You've been avoiding me since November." Scorpius accuses.

"No. It's just that I haven't seen you around." I say and start walking toward the broom shed on the corner of the field.

"Flower! Stop walking away and look at me!" Scorpius yells and I know he is following me.

"Stop following me." I don't yell because I try to control my bubbling anger and I see the broom shed loom nearer.

"No! Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me!" He screams.

I stop right in front of the shed and turn around.

"You know what! You really want to know?" I yell at him, my fury and frustration exploding.

"YES! I DO!" He comes right in front of me.

So many emotions overpower me that I start crying.

"Fine. I have been avoiding you. I have no idea what I feel for you and its killing me. It's killing me." I sob, bending over and hug my broom to myself.

"You. You." Scorpius stutters.

I bring my teary brown eyes to his shocked exquisite silver ones. "Don't say that you feel the same because then you would've broken up with Rose."

"What do you mean? I have. And I do." Scorpius answers.

"Everyone still thinks you are together. Rose still says you are together." I look at my feet.

"What? I broke up with her before Christmas."

My tears on my face dried up and I took a shaky breath. When I bring up my head, Scorpius pushes his lips against mine. I am shocked and don't move. Millions of thoughts swim through my head. We break apart and I stare at him, my heart breaking into thousands of little pieces. He didn't know the real me.

"Scorpius. What will your parents say?" I whisper hoarsely.

"That I'm in love with a girl named Flower." Scorpius smiles and it brings me a fresh set of tears.

"You aren't. You don't even know who I am!" My sobs racket off my chest. My face is burning with embarrassment of my tears that I never let fall.

"Yes, I do. Your name is Flower. Your patronus is a foal and mine is a fox and you are a seeker for our team. You are in Slytherin though the only reason you are one is because you didn't want to be set up in the same house as anyone who might have set standards before you. You asked to be in Slytherin." Scorpius counts each thing off his fingers.

"I'm not Flower. My name is Lily Potter and my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter." I cry.

"You what?" Scorpius whispers. I throw open the door to the shed and throw my broom in and run away, crying, towards the only place I could think. The pond. I trip over a tree bark and fall down. Curling up into a ball and crying, I fall into deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- The Dream

The Dream Of The White Flower About The Silver Fox

At first, everything is hazy but then things become clear and I am at the beach. It is deserted except for one head that comes towards me from the distance. As she nears, I know that this mystery person is a woman with red hair and silver eyes. She seems to be fourteen and something about her strikes me familiar.

"Hello, Lily." Says the girl.

"What's your name? And how do you know mine?" I respond and the girl beams at me.

"My name is Harmony and I know yours because every time you are stressed and you need someone to talk to, we meet in your dream." She sits down on the perfectly clean sand.

"Well, Harmony, why are you here? No offense or anything but if I needed someone to talk to, why not my grandmother? Lily." I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Because who to talk to then someone who you don't know yet but they are from the future and definitely know you." Harmony lays down on the sand and I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" I gape at her.

"I'm your daughter. My name is…um… Harmony. I won't tell you my last name because you will probably know if you look at me." Harmony makes a sand angel and crawls on her knees toward the sea.

I think of her eyes. Silver. "Malfoy. If you are my daughter, do I have any other children?"

"Yes. Loads. You are the only one in the entire family who really ends up having over four children. You know great grandma Molly?" Harmony gushes and lets the salty water lap at her legs and splash her face, her pink shorts getting wet. She laughs and the sound is childlike and it gives me a warm, happy, bubbly feeling inside.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much as many children as she did but instead of only one girl, you ended up having only one boy who is my brother." Harmony turns toward me and I see her and her childlike features.

"You look a lot like me. Except your eyes. They are Scorpius's." I cock my head to get a better look at her eyes.

"Only my brother looks like Dad. I look like both and I am the oldest! I love that." Harmony giggles and rolls around, sand gathering everywhere.

"Oldest, huh? Lucky. I'm the youngest." I complain.

"I know. Now, we need to talk about we came here to do. You and Dad. What happened?" Harmony folds her hands on her lap once she had composed herself.

"We kissed and then he found out who I actually was and he didn't say anything. I just…I just…" I trail off and the tears that I expected to come, couldn't.

"It's okay, Mom. Look, give him some time then talk to him," Harmony sighs and rests her head on her wrist.

"I know, Harmony, but I can't do anything without alarming the school and they still think that he and Rose are still together." I get up and try shake off the excess sand from my back. "Not to mention that I am a year younger then him."

"Mom! Look at Grandpa Harry and Grandma Ginny. There's one year there too and they had you, Uncle James and Uncle Albus, didn't they?" Harmony gasps and shakes me hard.

"Just cause I don't have responsibility over you now because I am only a year older, in a way, does not mean you have to shake my bones out of me." I groan and poke Harmony's fair skin.

"Yeah, it does. By now, its been a few hours out in the real world. You won't remember anything but it will impact your future thoughts. Eventually, when I want you to, you will be able to remember all the times we met here and those are a lot. We've met since you've were six and James stole your play broom and you were angry because Grandma Ginny wouldn't give it back to you." Harmony laughs and I widen my eyes.

"Since then! Seriously?" I made a shocked face.

"Pretty much. I've seen a lot of you and at times, I had to take care of you when you were a lot younger. This must be the first time you've thought of the beach. I've had ENOUGH of bouncy houses." Harmony groans and slaps her head.

"I can just imagine. I used to be a little nightmare but who wouldn't be if you grew up with James and Albus." I smile and Harmony laughs.

"Okay, Lily. Just promise me one thing before you go." Harmony tells me sincerely.

I nod and shake the sand off my clothes while still seated.

"Mom, promise me that whatever happens, you will do everything you can to get together, in the end, with Scorpius Malfoy and become Lily Luna Potter Malfoy." Harmony whispers in my ear as she hugs me for a couple seconds.

Everything seems hazy and I yell, "Bye Harmony!".

Then, I wake up to a room with white walls.


	5. Chapter 5- The Love

The Love Between The White Flower And The Silver Fox

I just stand there and watch her run. I cant do anything. I don't know what to do. As she runs away, all I can think about is that I actually love her. But then an image flashes in my mind. Father. After all the years, he still thought that the Potters were filth. He preferred the Weasley's by a millimeter because they weren't the one who started the war between the Dark Lord and everyone else. That was the only reason it took him two months to get used to when Rose and I had been going out.

I fall against the dark wooden shed and try to calm myself down. I didn't know what to do. I had liked Flower, no, Lily, since we met on the train. I had liked her cheekiness and ease and I then a feeling bloomed in my chest that I never felt before when she confronted me about Father that night in November. I kept trying to speak to her but she would run away or have an excuse.

Then, when she showed up for Quidditch tryout's in Decemeber, I knew exactly what that feeling was. Love. I knew I was in love with her. So I broke up with Rose who had been yelling angry comments at me. When I spoke with Albus, he had told me that Rose had told him that she would have broken up with me anyway.

Then I think of Lily and I hit my head against the wood. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't say anything and every step she took further away from me, my heart shattered into more tiny uneven pieces. I see her perfect figure disappear and I trudge back to my dorm where Brio Goyle, son of Father's best friend Goyle, is staring at himself in the mirror again.

I open the diary I keep and write in it to ease my thoughts and my thoughts weren't troubled. That would be as if troubled was a speck of water and what I was feeling the rest of the ocean. So I began writing.

**I have no idea what to do. How do I get ahold of Lily?**

Writing appeared, ** I know where she is. Do you want to know where she is?**

**Please tell me, dear**, I write back.

**Im with her right now. Giving her another dream. I told you about me meeting 'Flower' before. **

I moan and quickly scribble, **I know. You told me. Where is your mother?**

**Pond. She is going to wake up in an hour or so. Hurry.**

I put the diary quickly under the pillow and ran off. I remember how I first came across the diary. Father had told me about Tom Riddle's diary and this was different for the simple fact. It wasn't Voldemort. It was my eldest daughter from the future, Harmony. I had gotten the diary from Mother when I was twelve. I kept thousands and thousands of notes and they disappear from sight as the paper drinks the ink in.

I get distracted as I see a curled up body. "LILY!" I yell and sprint to beside her.

I saw her and I saw how her face looked so angelic and childlike. "Merlin's beard, Lily." I mutter and pick her up.

I fight with where to take her. Common room but then the bad Slytherin's might hurt her. Hospital wing but then people would think it was my fault. I weigh the options and take off toward the hospital wing. I treasured her health and happiness above everything.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I yell as soon as I got up the three steps up.

Madam Pomfrey appears from the corner. "Yes, Scorpius. Please lay her on the empty bed." She gestures the the made bed on the other side of the wing. I nod and lay Lily down gently on the covers.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I please stay with her until I wake up? Please?" I beg her and she smiles slightly.

"Yes. You may stay but when she wakes up, you should leave so I can give her a potion." Madam Pomfrey says and goes to tend to another patient.

I sit down in the chair beside her bed and hold her hand. "Come back to me, Lily. Please come back." I whisper.

I am there for half an hour before I see her staring at the ceiling.

"Lily?" I inhale. "Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!" I add and the plump lady comes running.

I step back and watch Madam Pomfrey give Lily a purple potion and Lily coughed.

"Lily, you can stay in bed another fifteen minutes but then you should go to dinner." Madam Pomfrey places the potion on the night-table beside Lily's white bed.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Lily smiles and then looks at me.

"I am so sorry, Lily. I didn't know what to say. I still love you more than life itself. I have ever since November. You are perfect in everyday, you are beautiful and you are smart and kind and everything. I really love you, Lily Luna Potter." I say slowly. I see tears running down her face and she is beaming at me.

"I love you too, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She whispers and then, for the first time ever, everything seems perfect.


	6. Chapter 6- Harmony

Five Years Later:

"I HATE YOU, SCORPIUS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell at my husband who is staring at me, looking really scared. I am in excruciating pain but who wouldn't be if they are in the middle of their first natural birth?

"Don't worry, Mr Malfoy, they always begin yelling things like this around this time." Healer Jones chuckled and I glared at him. How dare he laugh when I am in so much pain?

"GET IT OUT! I DONT THINK I CAN LAST THAT MUCH LONGER!" I scream even louder. The only thing not making me jump off the bed and attempt to strangle Scorpius for getting me pregnant was the baby was that I didn't want to hurt the baby and I still didn't know the baby's gender but- My thoughts were broken off by another spasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The healer pressed his hand to my huge belly. "The baby should be out any moment now. The contractions are very close together now."

"It's going to be alright, my love, its almost over." Scorpius pats my hand and I claw at his hand.

"Make it stop!" I whisper urgently.

With one last spasm, I feel its over and my body relaxes.

"Take this, Mrs Malfoy." Healer Jones hands me a dark green potion and I take it and immediately, the pain completely goes away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Here she is." Healer Jones handed me the most beautiful baby to exist. She had fair skin and red hair that looked like me but when she opened her almond shaped eyes, they were silver.

"Scorpius. Look at how beautiful she is." I mutter and Scorpius leans agains the head of my bed.

"Have you decided a name?" Healer Jones asked as he checked my blood pressure with his finger. He muttered a number to himself and left the room.

"I know a good name, Lily. Do you want to know it?" Scorpius asked me and I shrugged and saw my baby smile crookedly up at me. My heart melted, she was beautiful.

"Harmony." Scorpius said and millions of memories flooded into my mind. I gasped at meeting my daughter, Harmony, when I was six until even last night were I had been worried about her.

"I remember." I tell him, all dreamylike.

"I know, love. I know. Do you want me to let your family in? They must have heard you yelling and must be worried about you." Scorpius smiles.

"You know, Scorpius. I don't hate you. I love you." I say, looking around worriedly. Scorpius chuckles as he opens the door and many people rush in.

"LILY!" They yell and come around the bed. I see every member of my family. Dad, Mom, Albus, James and Ginger who are now married, and the entire of the Weasley clan.

"I am so glad you finally gave birth. Marianna finally has someone to play with. Do you have any idea how many times she wants to play with me? It's torture." Rose complained. Rose, after she found out, she had been okay with it and then she found her love in a Ravenclaw and they had gotten married almost immediately after they finished school then they went on a year long honeymoon only to return with their first child.

"Same with Jimmy. I love him and all but he's such a pain." Dom moaned and slapped her head.

"Yeah." I mumbled, staring at Harmony who was sleeping.

"Aww. Lily, she is gorgeous." Dad kissed my forehead and Harmony's and went to talk to Scorpius alone.

Next was Mom's reaction. "SHE IS PERFECT! I CANT BELIEVE I AM A GRANDMOTHER AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! She is soooooo cute! Mom shrieked and Harmony woke up suddenly. The room was full of "aww"'s and "ooooo'"'s as Harmony made a happy baby noise.

"You did good, Lily. You too, Scorpius." Fred smiles at me. It actually meant a lot that he would say that because it took him the longest to warm up to the idea of Scorpius and I.

"Thanks, Freddie." I whisper to him and he opens his arms. I nod and place my little Harmony in his arms. She pouts but accepts him.

"I've got your nose." Freddie murmurs as he grabs her nose.

"I think Scorpius might want to hold her, dear." Fred's girlfriend, Marcie, touched Harmony's small fair forehead and Fred passed my baby to Scorpius who had just finished talking to Dad. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Harmony gurgled and smiled at him. She seemed to be a really happy baby. Smiling and laughing at everyone.

"Lucky. When Bobby was born, every time he would be out of my arms, he would cry and yell." Victoire complains and Teddy kissed the crown of her head.

"Tell me about it." Uncle Bill muttered and caresses his arm. Aunt Fleur laughs at her husband and shakes her head as Scorpius passes Harmony back to me reluctantly.

"I am so glad that Harmony isn't like that. I love her."

"No love greater than parent and child." Aunt Hermione says and I agree with her. I love Harmony so much, it seems impossible.

She seems just like herself from my dreams. Happy and sweet. Hopefully, she would be like this later too.

"Welcome to the world, my little Harmony."

Eleven Years After The Five Years Later:

"Come on, Harmony! It's your first day, dear." Dad calls and I come running with my trunk bumping along behind me.

"So! Heavy!" I grunt as my little sister, Melody, follows me.

"Harmony! C'mon! We're going to be late!" Ellen, my older cousin, helps me carry the suitcase to the car and Granddad Harry starts driving as everyone is in.

"Faster, Harry, the train will leave without us." Great Uncle Ron pressures Granddad Harry who hits the gas and we speed toward King Cross Station

Once we were past the barrier, I say goodbye to my family.

I hug Melody and Caroline and Brook who were twins, Mom, Dad, and Ellen said goodbye to her parents and sister, Candace. After we said our goodbye's, Ellen and I hop on the train and run to the empty compartment. I tug on the window to open it and see Dad push through the crowd.

"Harmony. Take this. Write in it. I did when I was a kid too. Start right away. Promise?" Dad looks at me and hands me a diary. I look at it strangely but still promise.

The train starts on its way and I wave to Dad who was making a writing sign.

I nod and close the window. I open my tiny bag and pull out a No-Ink Quill. With one hand, I flip open the diary's cover.

**Dear Diary, **

I begin.

"What is that?" Ellen asks and I look up.

"Some diary that Dad gave me just now." I shrug and look back down at the page to see the biggest surprise of my life.

**Hello, Harmony. I am yours until you pass it on to your child. I am also you, frozen at the age of fourteen. I give advice and am there when you need someone to talk to. You will soon discover that you are no mere witch but so much more.**


	7. Chapter 7- Authors Note- IMPORTANT! READ

Hey!

I just uploaded it last night (for me, anyways) and already got over 200 views. I am soo happy!

I just wanted to let you know that I am planning to write a sequel to this story. Harmony's view and everything. I haven't really started it yet but it's going to be another one where there aren't too many chapters. Honestly, it just depends on how the story flows and things.

Haven't decided on the name but I want to let you know that the first chapter is the last POV switch. Harmony's POV for the diary. That would be chapter one. I just have to work from there. It won't be up until I come up with a summary and a name and everything but you get the point. There is going to be another one! My first sequel. :)

Sorry that the story is so short anyway but I made it that way to be cruel,

November


End file.
